gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forum:Ulubiona część serii?
*Zawsze zaczynam strony dyskusji, to może zacznę też pierwszy temat na forum :P Choć jest on już tak stary, że powiedzieć, iż jest wyświechtany, to za mało, to jednak go rozpocznę. Ja mam wśród "ulubionych" dwie pozycje. Mianowicie: Grand Theft Auto III i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Czemu tak ? No cóż: GTA III jest pierwszą grą z serii "Wielkiej Kradzieży Aut", która została wydana w trójwymiarze (3D). Znajdują się tu dość ciekawe lokacje, fabuła jest przyjemna i ciekawa, a ilość śmiesznych błędów (nie żartuję, mam porobionych ok. 83 zdjęć z gry, na których widać różne "anomalie"), nie pozwala się nudzić, nawet po skończeniu fabuły głownej i misji pobocznych. Teraz pora na GTA: VC. Akcja toczy się w latach osiemdziesiątych (moja ulubiona "epoka"), stroje, samochody i przedmioty są bardzo dobrze dopasowane do gry, pastelowe kolory oddają magię tamtych szlonych czasów, misje są ciekawe i niekiedy śmieszne, a głowny bohater jest wyluzowany i sympatyczny. Jest to także pierwsze GTA w 3D, gdzie można mieć multum kryjówek, są helikpotery, motory i po różne "zestawy" broni. To tyle z mojej strony. Czekam na wasze opinie. Gimme your all money! 09:27, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) **Także się wypowiem - ulubionymi częściami gry są w moim przypadku Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, dodatek The Ballad of Gay Tony i w niewielkim stopniu Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Dlaczego? Vice City Stories za koncert Phila C., piękne zachody słońca i ostatnią misję, Liberty City Stories za dwie misje - Bringing the House Down i The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade. Zawsze lubiłem wszystkie gry z serii, w których co chwilę coś się wysadza - właśnie dlatego lubię dodatek The Ballad of Gay Tony (wysadzenie pociągu, dźwigu, dwóch samolotów). TBGT lubię także za helikopter Buzzard i czołg APC - nieodłącznych partnerów podczas zabawy w Liberty :P. Texel 09:39, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Ja mam takie szczęście i grałem w każdą grę z serii. Najlepsza i najbardziej rozbudowane jest GTA San Andreas. Na drugim miejscu GTA Liberty City Stories (ukończyłem na 100% na PSP). Ma ciekawą fabułę (te klimaty z Ojca Chrzestnego) no i wyszła na taką zabawkę. Jedyne czego mi w niej brakowało to brak maszyn latających występujących powszechnie (mimo to można je uzyskać, ale to już inna bajka). GTA Vice City Stories to takie GTA San Andreas zrobione na przenośną konsolę (wiele pojazdów: rowery, taki pojazd, który może jeździć i pływać po wodzie, możliwość pływania, samoloty, helikoptery) i porządna ścieżka dźwiękowa: radia (WAVE, FLASH, EMOTION, VCFL) znakomicie oddające klimat jak i również ciekawi bohaterowie (Lance Vance). --Gudyś 11:53, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) *To teraz ja. Bardzo lubie gry GTA i dodadki do nich. Grałem tylko w pięć GTA. Ale mam 4 ulubione GTA: San Andreas - '''Jest to moim zdaniem najfajniejsza rozbudowana gra. Są tam fajne odgłosy, pojazdy, tekstury, bronie no i oczywiście DYOM do robienia swoich misji i San Andreas - Multiplayer, który też ma mój kuzyn mieszkający nad morzem. Szkoda tylko, że nie mam SA na kompa :( '''GTA IV': - '''Gdyby nie było DYOMa było by na 1 miejscu. Na baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaardzo fajne wszystko grafikę, bronie, pojazdy, tekstury i inne '''GTA III - '''Fajna grafika, klimat, pojazdy i misję i łatwo zrobić 100%. Mam na PS2 ale nie działa :( '''GTA Vice City -' W tym się zgadzam z Gimme your all money! najbardziej z tym 80-leciem PS: Gdyby w LCS byłoby coś do łatwo do latania było by na tej liście. Jasiu30049 12:31 lip 3, 2010 * Dodałem ankietę, można głosować ;). tomta1 [✉] 15:16, sie 2, 2010 (UTC)